User blog:Stevethebarbarian/Ripoff Fatality Maker
Will all respect to GA, one of the few users on this wiki who I actually look up to, (Exept when his profile pic is a shirtless Phoenix Wright) I am stealing his idea. He did say "donut steel," but I couldn't figure out what that meant... he should work on his spelling. Open to suggestions if anyone thinks mine don't suck too much, but I'm mostly gonna do ones as I see fit. Oh, and yes, I'm gonna be lazy and not come up with button combinations for these. Donut judj. Jason Voorhees (MKX's are lame) Inorexable Jason begins walking toward the enemy as three police officers arrive and begin firing at him, while the enemy uses a signature special move (Such as Sub-Zero's ice or Liu Kang's fireball). Jason shrugs off the bullets and attack and grabs the enemy by the legs, using them as a club to kill all three of the cops in one swing. He then picks up the enemy and shoves his hand into their chest, apperantly crushing their heart, before slicing them in half at the waist with his machette. He drops the enemy as their intestines begin to slide out of their chests. Kill for Mother Jason walks up to the enemy and stabs them through the chest, before pulling his machette out of their chest and then impaling them three more times in the torso. He then quickly grabs them by the chin and pushes up, snapping their neck. The enemy falls as the camera pans to show their head lying at an unnatrual angle. Sans Bad Time: Sans looks at the camera, and his left eye ignites with blue flame, before he lifts his hand and a blue SOUL becomes visible inside the enemy. He lifts them off the ground with telekinesis and then slams them downward into the ground, before repeating the action again and again, faster and faster, until the enemy's body is only a blur. Finally he holds them in the air for a moment, showing their bloody and broken body, before raising his other hand and causing bones to jut out of the ground. He finishes by slamming them down into the bones, multi-impaling them. Dunked On: San's eyes go black before he shoots a single bone at the enemy, impaling them through the stomach. The enemy falls to their knees and begins begging for mercy. Suddenly, the screen flashes back to the enemy using their first fatality on Papyrus. San's eye turns blue, and he brings spikes up from the ground and down from the sky, impaling the enemy dozens of times through their arms, legs, torso, and head. He then turns around before snapping his fingers, causing several gasterblasters to apear in the background behind him and blast the enemy into ash. He closes and opens his eyes, revealing that his pupils have reeapeared. He smiles a bit wider. Captain America How a Proud Man Dies Cap walks up to the enemy and punches them in the face, breaking their nose. He continues by kicking them in the chest and landing a few more punches to the face, before he unleashes a fast and brutal combo, pounding the enemy until they are bleeding from all over their body. He then finishes by snapping their neck all the way around so that they are facing toward him again, before simply flipping his shield into them and slicing off their head. Last Resort Cap grabs his shield and hurls it into the enemy, so that it ricohets off of their head and lands in his hand, where he throws it again. As he repeatedly strikes them with the shield, the camera pans until you are looking at the scene from behind the head of the enemy. Suddenly, the camera stops, and cap hits the enemy with the sharp end of his shield, lodging it into their skull. He then walks over and slams his fist down on the shield, splitting the opponent vertically down to the top of their torso. He then pulls the sheild out and holds it into the air with both hands. Freddy Krueger Final Nightmare Please note, Final Nightmare is incredibly cinematic. It would be infinitely irrealistic that any fatality of this scope would be used in any MK game anytime soon. This attack is different based on who he uses it on. I will give a few examples. First of all, Freddy surrounds the enemy in a mysterious gas, causing them to fall asleep. What follows vaires by character- *Scorpion: Scorpion falls into an empty plain and looks around. Suddenly he looks at the ground behind him and sees his dead family's frozen corpses. He steps back in shock, accidentally backing up directly into Freddy's waiting claws, impaling him and causing the claws to stick out of his torso. As Freddy holds him, his family gets up, each put on versions of Sub-Zero's mask, and blast him with ice. They eventually stop, and Freddy twists his fingers, causing Scorpion's body to shatter. Freddy chuckles as the screen fades back to the real world, revealing Scorpion being nothing but bloody chunks. *Sub-Zero: Sub-Zero suddenly finds himself in an inferno of fire with no releif in sight. He runs around wildly until he sees a small building nearby. He rushes into it, and there is no fire inside. But as soon as he steps through the door, the floor begins to crack and break, revealing a burning furnace beneath. Sub-Zero leaps backwards, and hands onto the wall. Realizing that he isn't going to fall, he laughs nervously. All of a sudden, however, a version of Scorpion's "Stinger," but with Freddy's glove on the end rather than a spear, flies out of the furnace and impales Sub-Zero through the chest. Freddy yells "Get over here, bitch!" before pulling Sub-Zero down into the furnace where he screams as he burns down to nothing but a skeleton. Freddy laughs out loud as the screen returns to the real world, revealing Sub-Zero's skeletal remains on the ground, with one eyeball sitting next to his skull. *Sonya Blade: Sonya finds herself in a room so dark that she can see absolutely nothing. Rolling to the side and finding a wall, she switches on a light only to find Johnny Cage, Jax, Cassie Cage, and Liu Kang all held in glass capsules. Freddy casually walks past her and, with one claw beheads all four of them. Sonya suddenly looks around and realizes that she is inside one of the capsules as well. Freddy laughs and walks up to her. The screen pans away and all you can see is the inside of the glass capsule splattered with blood. As the screen fades back to the real world, the camera stares directly into Sonya's wide open, cold, dead eyes. Burn, Bitch! Freddy walks over to the enemy and lifts his clawed glove, which begins glowing red with heat. He stabs the enemy through the chest, causing the would to smoulder. He then pulls it out, leaving a few burning cinders on the wound. Walking away, Freddy seems to ignore the enemy recovering and preparing to strike him in the back with their signature attack, but at the last second, Freddy snaps his fingers and yells "Burn, bitch!" before the small cinders on their woulds each turn into a massive inferno, burning the enemy to the bone. Ryu Hadou Ryu charges a Hadouken and fires it at the opponent. The blast hits the foe and pushes them, sending them flying through the air, as first their left, then their right arms fall off. The Hadouken eventually explodes and the opponent's head flies into the air, the rest of them obliterated. Tatsumaki Senkillyou Ryu uses a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, and kicks the opponent in the face repeatedly, each strike craning their neck further to the side. The attack goes in slow-motion for a second, revealing the opponent's bloody face, before Ryu kicks them one more time, sending their head spinning like a top on their neck. Superman Man of Steel, World of Cardboard Superman grabs the enemy and flies them into space. As he holds them there, they begin to suffocate (if they are a charactr that needs to breathe) as ice forms around their body. Superman looks contemplatively at the Earth, then at the sun, and then into space. His original theme begins to play as he flies with the enemy back into Earth's atmosphere. The reentry causes them to ignite as they fall, burning their skin away, so that they are nothing but muscles, bones, and organs, before Superman impacts with the ground, obliterating them. The camera takes an overhead perspective, looking at the two from above, before beginning to zoom out, slowly revealing a crater that covers about a tenth of Earth's surface. Fan Service Superman flies the enemy into space and looks them in the eye, before firing off a heat beam that incinerates their brain. He then flies straight into the sun and comes back out as a firey powered-up version of himself, before flying at the enemy and punching them so hard that both they and the earth are completely annhialated. The camera cuts to Superman's unconcious face, as his eyes slowly open. Jake Long (Suggested by Quantonaut) Asian Dragon Jake turns back into his human form and walks over to the enemy, before transforming into his dragon form and bites off the enemy's upper body, calling back to Liu Kang's original Dragon fatality, before turning back into a human and shouting WAHOOO!!! ??? Gimme some time Frank West (WowThatHurts) Here's Lookin' at You, Kid Frank pulls out a camera and takes a photo with a bright flash, blinding his enemy. He then strolls over to them casually, humming. He slowly and calmly pulls a chainsaw out of nowhere, and just as the enemy clears their eyes, he revs it up. As the enemy finally regains their sight, the last thing they see is the chainsaw coming down on their face, as the camera switches to a first-person perspective of their death. What a Shot! At the beginning of this fatality, Frank does absolutely nothing, confusing the enemy. Suddenly, however, the camera perspective shifts, revealing a large number of zombies coming at the enemy from behind. They reach the enemy and knock him down, and begin devouring him peice by peice, as Frank moves around the pile of zombies snapping photos. The camera (the artistic camera that you are watching the fatality through) cuts to black, and it is soon revealed that you are looking at a web browser, and the URL changes to "Frankwestnews.com." When the page loads up, you are greeted with a full-size news article headlined, "Fatality," and with a large photo of the enemy's devowered body. Saxton HAAAAAAALE Hippies!!! Hale laughs at his defeated enemies and is about to turn away and leave them, when a flood of tye-dye falls from the sky and drenches the enemy. Hale looks at them in amazement, before his face scrunches with rage. "HIPPPPIE!!!!!" Hale rushes at the enemy and punches them in the face, crushing their nose and possibly snapping their neck, before getting them on the ground and punching them again and again and again. At first the opponent just yells in pain as he punches them, before blood starts spurting with every strike. Finally, they go quiet. Hale stands up, looks at the camera, pulls off his blood-drenched shirt, and yells, "Now this is a bloody Australian man's ''dye, mate!" The Fourth Wall of Australia Hale walks over to the enemy and uppercuts them, causing their head to pop off. He then catches it and flexes, before posing next to it and flashing a thumbs-up. As Shao Kahn says "Hale Wins," Saxton looks on in annoyance, and then walks off the stage. As Shao Kahn, confused, says "Fatality?" he is suddenly interrupted by Hale. Sounds of cracking, blood spurting, and Kahn's screams are heard, before Hale says "Video Games are boring! Mortal Kombat is boring! But ''I ''am ''not ''boring! That's a bloody Australian fatality, mate! The screen changes to say "Bloody Australian Fatality" instead of just "Fatality." Sephiroth (MarthBoy606) Solar System Buster Confirmed Sephiroth transforms into his ultimate form before a meteor falls from outside of the galaxy and smashes into the sun after destroying Pluto, the rings of Saturn, and Jupiter, before crashing into the sun in a remastered version of his famous Supernova attack from FF7, before the sun explodes and envelops Sephiroth, who is fine. Meanwhile, a slow motion shot of the enemy being slowly incinerated, first their skin, then their flesh, and then their bones. In the darkness, Sephiroth calls out, "Let's see Cell do ''that!" One Winged Angel Sephiroth slashes several times with his sword, slicing then enemy repeatedly. As the enemy's body begins to fall apart, sliced into several peices, Sephiroth swings one more time, accidentaly slashing the camera and blacking it out. Several more slashing sound effects are heard, followed by the sound of a cataclysmic explosion. Shao Kanh yells "OH MY GOD DID YOU SEE THAT???" A moment passes, and Shao Kahn hasn't said anything, before he realizes that you did ''not ''in fact see that. "Well, listen, it was incredible. He was slicing with that sword, and there was all this light, and (name of enemy) was getting cut up, and then there was this huge explosion. Truth be told, that was like, the most badass thing I've ever seen." Darth Vader Old-Fashioned Vader walks over to the enemy and begins suffocating them with a force choke. The enemy floats into the air and struggles for almost a minute as Vader chokes them, before they finally die. He then simply drops them and walks off. If the player preforming the fatality presses any buttons while it is being used, Vader will crush their throat, before slamming them into the ground headfirst, breaking their neck. An Elegant Weapon for a More Civilized Age Vader walks over to the opponent and slices upward with his lightsaber, lopping off one of their arms. He then impales them through the gut three times, before lopping off their other arm. He finishes them by slicing off their head, and then force-pushing it off into the distance, where it smashes into something (dependant on the stage) and is crushed. Punisher Judge, Jury Punisher grabs the enemy by the throat/collar/equivilent area and begins punching them in the face. How many times he punches them is dependant on the character he is fighting (The more "evil" the character is, the more he beats them). After he has passed 25 punches (If he gets there) he starts kneeing them in the gut. Finally, after he is done with that, he grabs their neck and breaks it, before breaking it again and again.' Executioner Punisher pulls out a pistol and points it at the enemy, shooting them once in each leg, before taking out a light machine gun and filling their torso with holes. He then pulls out a heavier machine gun and attacks them again, doing even more damage. He pulls out two stun guns and blasts them with both of them, before using a flamethrower to ignite them. He finishes by pulling out a grenade launcher and launching several grenades into the holes in their chests, and one into their mouth, before grabbing a sniper rifle and shooting the one in their mouth, causing them all to explode. Undyne Spear of Justice Undyne summons a spear and hurls it at the enemy, pinning them to the edge of the stage (whatever that might be.) She then throws several more, until the enemy is multi-impaled. At this point she facepalms and groans. She says "You're supposed to ''block ''the spears!" and then walks over and pulls the enemy off of whatever they are pinned to, doing even moe damage in the process. She suplexes them into the ground, splattering their body everywhere. Battle Against a True Hero Undyne closes her eyes, as if in thought, before scowling angrily. "That's it! I'm doing this the RIGHT way!" She smiles and a flash of light explodes in the area, before it clears, revealing her as Undyne the Undying. She punches the enemy in the gut, impaling them through the chest, before stabbing a spear through their head, into their intire body, and pinning them to the ground. She turns her heel, smiles, and then suddenly turns back, pointing her finger and sending dozens of spears flying through the enemy, impaling them again and again. Mettaton (EX) Death By Glamour Mettaton charges the enemy, kicks them, and then fires a leg in their direction, sending them to the ground, badly stunned. He then leaps into the air, checks the ratings charts, and then falls quickly, slamming his heel into the top of the enemy's head, splitting their skull and leaving his foot lodged in their split throat. He does a pose, before leaping off and doing another. Metal Crusher Mettaton does a spin, kicking the enemy a few times in the head, before flipping over them, landing benind them, and kicking them forward, where they slide into two lasers bursting from the ground and lose their arms. He finishes by gripping their head between his thighs, leaping into the air, and slamming downward, smashing their head. Flowey (Yes, I understand he's a stupid idea for an MK character. Who cares? I'm UnderTrash, and I'm making Flowey fatalites! I said donut judg!) Your Best Friend Flowey looks at you stunned and giggles, before raising some white bullets into the air. "Hey! Remember these? Yep, I'm sure you do! These are my FRIENDLINESS PELLETS! Get as many as you can!" He fires them, blowing several holes in their body, before he slinks over to them and crawls up their body, thrusting vines into their wounds, ripping out their souls (which have a beating, Undertale-style SOUL inside them,) and looking at them with wonder in his eyes. There is a flash of light, and when it clears, Flowey has transformed into the kid ASRIEL DREEMURR, who is standing smiling in front of the enemy's prone corpse. Your Best Nightmare Flowey cackles as the six human SOULS surround him, hovering slowly. The screen goes dark, with only the enemy, confused and stunned, visible. Suddenly, Photoshop Flowey's laugh becomes audible, and a vine impales the enemy through the back, with Photoshop Flowey coming into view. (Yes, this part is an obvious parody of Alien's fatality) At this point, Flowey hurls the enemy upwards, where they are hit with first a boxing glove, then a pistol, then a fireball, then a knife, and finishes with the word FATALITY slamming into the enemy, all in quick succesion.. The screen then goes white again, finally revealing ASRIEL DREEMUR in his Absolute GOD of Hyperdeath form. Category:Blog posts